


Bring Her Home

by Geritashipper123



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Bones is a good uncle, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Generations never happened, Hurt!Kirk, Hurt!Spock, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Spock Prime needs a hug, Spock and Kirk are parents, The Klingons are to blame, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James T. Kirk has the perfect life. </p><p>He's got his husband, an awesome kid, the enterprise and her crew, and everything is awesome- </p><p>Until a Klingon gets his little girl, and his sweet Ellieana dissappears. </p><p>Ellieana T'rena Kirk has heard of the multiverse, and she knew she'd probably encounter it someday.<br/>She just didn't think it would be so soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo
> 
> So this idea is rather long but it's gonna be super fun and I have a ton of stuff planned so yeah.
> 
> Dedicated to SCIENCE :D

When people thought of James T Kirk, captain of the Enterprise, and the youngest starfleet captain on record, they most likely did not think of the words “Husband” or “Family man” or “Nerd”

And yet he was two out of three of those, with every intention of having a full triad.

Yes, Jim Kirk was a nerd. He had always been good with technology, specifically when it came to things like hacking and using computers. He was an expert in physics (although no one could beat Chekov when he got going). He loved mapping and charting stars and things, and was able to learn languages with relative ease. He loved to read, and even enjoyed photography via his holo when the opportunity arose.

His single shortcoming to his own knowledge was that he was barely passable at math. But at the same time, that was a fault he could deal with, since the other attribute he had achieved was husband. Specifically, husband to a half-vulcan who could five-dimensional calculus in his head faster than an expert in the subject could with a calculator.

Hell, Spock was more than his husband. They were T’hy’la. Bonded together, forever. Always and never touching and touched. And from the memories he received from his mind meld with spock prime- not to mention their few run ins with other dimensions- they were bonded in all universes. Their souls were meant to be together.

Always and never touching and touched. It was his favorite line from the bonding ceremony. There was a constant and secure presence in the back of his head that reminded him of that. Reminded him that he had Spock, that he always would have Spock.

The family man one, now that he was still working on.

He technically had a family- he had his husband and their crew aboard the Enterprise and his Mom, even if she wasn’t much of a mother.

But he wanted to be a dad.

Call him insane- he knew the cost of children and he knew how stressful it could be. He also knew that he and Spock were both male.

But that was where the nerd part came in.

He had been reading a science journal, about how they’d found a way to duplicate pregnancy via a machine.

All the parents needed to supply was an egg and a sperm. But there was also a way to combine sperm to make one zygote for two males.

Yeah, the past century had been wonderful for homosexuals who want children. Before Ben had died, Sulu and him had used a similar method to get their daughter. She was 6 now, and living with her grandmother while sulu was away. She’d embraced Chekhov as a stepfather and they video commed her very often.

Now Jim just had to broach the issue with his husband.

He was hesitant, because did Spock even want kids? They were messy, and loud and everything that Spock didn't like.

He actually was able to use the shielding exercises Spock had taught him for the first time in an attempt to keep the idea from his husband, unsure weather he wanted to broach the issue or not.

And then, in what- according to Spock prime- would be the beginning of a pattern, a mission went horribly and horrendously wrong.

Jim and Spock and Scotty had been a landing party, and Jim should have known that sending Spock down was a bad idea from the moment they found out that it was a planet with colder temperatures. From the moment they had beamed down to the rainy, cold, muddy surface, Jim had wanted to send Spock back.

When Spock had insisted on not only staying, but going in a separate direction to investigate some plant life, Jim had immediately felt dread pool in his gut.

Some reassuring feelings across their bond and a squeeze of his hand, and Spock had walked away. It was only 5 minutes before pain hit Jim like a gut punch.

Finding Spock took 20 frightening minutes, and getting him to a spot where they could beam up took another 18.

The image of him dragging his unconscious husband across a muddy field, green blood welling and mixing with the mud on his science blues would haunt Jim’s nightmares for weeks.

Surgery took 5 hours where Jim switched between unhealthily trying to do everything at once and, even worse, not being able to do anything at all. Spock didn't flatline once, but it was a terrifying five hours.

When McCoy had come out, hands still stained green, Jim still wasn't allowed to see his husband, because Bones had to check him and Scotty still. Thankfully, He and Scotty weren't all that beat up, but Bones still put both of them on a day off duty.

Luckily, Jim was allowed to spend that day by Spock’s side.

Spock had entered a healing trance, which was better than a coma but still not good. Jim came in after Bones had showed him where to go and he’d stopped short when he saw Spock. Seeing him breathing and not bleeding was a small relief.

What else was he supposed to do but sit in a chair next to him, take his hand in Spock’s, and rest his head against the mattress.

He held a vigil for 3 days, while still doing his duties as a Captain in between visits.

It was the middle of the night, just after midnight on the fourth day when Spock shifts and wakes up.

“Jim?” He’d said, eyes unfocused. Jim had raised his head and smiled “hi sweetheart. Welcome back to the world of the living.” He said, kissing his husband’s palm and making Spock more aware. Skin to skin contact, Jim had learned, roused him.

“Should you not call Doctor McCoy?” Spock said. “It's the middle of the night, I'm sure Scotty wouldn't appreciate it when you can tell me if you're fine.” Jim responded, eyebrow raised. “How do you feel?”

“I am adequate. You however, appear to be lacking in sleep and nourishment.” Spock said without missing a beat. Jim chuckled tiredly “yeah well, the bed’s too lonely and warm without you there.” He said, stifling a yawn.

In typical Spock fashion, Spock quirked a brow and then scooted back to one side of the bed, holding up the blanket to create a pocket. Jim crawled in happily.

Spock curled up with him, moving closer to Jim’s heat. The medbay wasn't particularly warm or cold, but that meant that to Spock it was cold. Their room was kept at a much higher temperature, since Spock needed one. Cuddling with Spock kept Jim comfortable throughout the night.

Now, Jim lay in the medbay, warming his husband and tracing little circles across Spock’s chest with his finger tips. “I am sorry for worrying you.” Spock said after they sat in silence for a little while.

“You're always going to worry me. Just like I'm always gonna worry you. It's a part of the whole “marriage thing”” Jim said “or at least, that's what Bones and the ambassador have told me.” Spock hummed at the mention of his elder self.

“... You have something on your mind” Spock said after another few minutes. Jim froze in his doodling. “... It's nothing important.” He attempted. Spock lifted a hand to run his fingers through Jim’s hair. “All your thoughts are important to me ashayam.”

Jim shook his head “... You promise you won't get upset?” Jim wasn’t looking at him, but he could picture Spock’s confused look.

“... I want a kid.” Jim said after Spock didn’t respond, not bothering to beat around the bush.

“Alright.” Spock responded easily.

Now it was Jim’s turn to be confused. He used his elbow to prop himself up so he could look at his husband without disturbing the blankets or any after effects of his injuries. “You heard me right? I want a kid.”

“I assure you, my hearing is in perfect health. I heard you the first time, I said it is alright. That would be a most agreeable situation.” Spock looked over at him, quirking a brow “I am assuming you mean a human child and not a goat, correct?” Spock said.

“Of course I mean a human!” Jim said, laughing dryly in spite of himself. “Really, and you say Vulcan’s can't joke.” “I am simply “making sure” as humans would say.” Spock said, taking Jim’s hand “I'm assuming you already have a plan as to how we are to acquire a child?”

Jim’s heart soared, and he felt the completely logical need to kiss the man next to him.

 

* * *

 

 

That had been 11 months ago.

They’d spent a month hashing out the finer details of the plan. They sent in their application to the lab that had the tech- finding that a subtle reminder that they had saved the world more than once dramatically hastened the approval process- and had gone in for a conciliation in record time.

They had already known who they wanted to borrow an egg from.

Nyota hadn't taken any convincing, which was both surprising and at the same time not surprising at all.

_“You do realize that I could carry the kid for you? It would be a lot cheaper than spending money on artificial incubation”_

_“And put the best communications officer in the fleet out of commission for nine months? No way!”_

_“You don't need to flatter me Captain, I already said yes.”_

They’d “conceived” the child on the 12th of February, and had even been sent a holo of the blastocyst a few days later with the simple words _It took._

Now, it was October.

Jim had saved all the ultrasound pictures they were sent (one every 6 weeks or so) and was looking through them as him and Spock took the air car to the facility.

The baby had been ready to come out for 3 days, and they were finally here to meet the child.

The hand that wasn't swiping through pictures on his PADD squeezed Spock’s, who squeezed back.

_‘Excited, ashaya?’_

_‘Immensely k’diwa. Thank you. Thank you so so so much for saying yes.’_

_‘When have I been able to deny you anything Jim? And why would I wish to?’_

They’d gone over their fears and concerns about having the child, and after a lot of debate had agreed that they would take her with them to the enterprise. It was a risky move, and almost everyone had warned them against it, but between Jim’s experiences with his mother and Spock’s experience with how fast a planet can be destroyed, they wanted the child close to them.

There were two major people who had agreed with them that they were starfleet commanders and needed to be with their ship and that keeping the child with them would be okay. The first was Spock Prime, who hadn't gotten a child with his Jim Kirk and wished them the best.

The second, surprisingly, was Bones. When Jim had told him the idea, Bones had put down his PADD, looked him in the eye and said “Jim, you're going to be a parent now. That means it's your responsibility to do what you think is right. But Jim? Keep her close. At all costs. Leaving your child is… hard.”

He had the doctor’s blessing, and the whole crew was excited for the new edition. Jim had told Sulu to invite his daughter aboard, and he’d shaken his head.

 _“She knows earth. Bringing her here and pulling her out of her life would be unfair. Your starting their life here. Besides”_ Sulu had smiled sadly _“I love Pavel, but she looks too much like Ben.”_

And that had been that.

Jim was pulled out of his thoughts when the cab stopped, and Spock handed the driver a credit chip with the exact amount plus tip.

They’d gotten out, and stared up at the building for a moment, holding hands.

“Ready?” Jim asked aloud

“No.” Spock had admitted. “Me neither.” Jim had agreed “but I wasn't ready for any of the good things that happened to me.” Memories of being promoted to Captain, getting orders for the five year mission and their bonding ceremony flashed across across his mind.

And then they had gone inside.

The legal paper signing had taken another half hour (luckily for Jim Spock had filled out all of it except the one, vital document that they had to fill out together after they saw the child.)

While they did the papers, their child was “born.”

Jim actually froze when he heard the crying of a newborn from the next room, and even Spock’s breath had caught.

They were informed that it was a girl.

5 minutes later and a nurse came in with a little bundle swathed in minty green blankets. “Would you like to hold her?” She had said “she's freshly washed.”

Jim hadn't even responded, just held out his arms for the tiny thing.

Her eyes were closed when Jim was handed her. There was a little button nose, and hands with little fingers. Wispy blonde hair was barely noticeable atop her head. Her face was green, and her tiny little ears came to points.

Spock’s breath stopped when he saw the little girl. A human egg and a human sperm and a half human sperm and Vulcan genetics had still won out. She was… Beautiful. Perfect. “ _Buhfik_.” He whispered, brushing a finger over the girl's cheek.

Jim had turned and smiled at him. “Yeah. She's perfect.” He agreed “... What should her name be?”

Spock blinked and looked at him, having not even heard the question.

Jim laughed softly. How could he have thought Spock didn't want kids? Alive for 3 minutes and his t’hy’la was already smitten by her. “Here.” He gently placed her in Spock’s arms. “Your turn.”

Spock practically had stars in his eyes, gazing down at the child.

She weighed 4 pounds, and 15 ounces. A light baby. She was only 10 inches long. Healthy, but small.

“... Do you want to name her Amanda?” Jim asked, cheek resting against Spock’s shoulder.

Spock stared at her some more, thinking. Of course he wished to honor his mother, but… His mother had been human. This girl looked so clearly Vulcan. It felt almost too ironic.

‘She would have loved her. Human or Vulcan, she would have been honored’ Jim thought to him, rubbing a hand against his arm.

“I am aware.” Spock whispered aloud.

And then, the girl opened her eyes.

Bright, crystalline, icey blue. Just like her father’s. Spock’s breath caught in his throat again. “Vaksurik.” He choked out. “Just like her father.”

Jim smiled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Your showing emotions sweetheart.”

“It is appropriate.” Spock said, brushing a finger over her cheek again. The girl smiled, and then her little hand wrapped around his finger.

“... Not Amanda.” Spock decided. He still felt that loss too greatly, and it felt wrong to associate this beautiful child who looked so much like his most precious human with that much grief.

Jim nodded “well, unless you have a Vulcan name in mind… I always liked Elliana.” He said.

“Elliana.” Spock echoed.

And then, the baby laughed.

It was pure and clear, like water running over a smooth stone.

Jim smiled even wider. “She likes it.”

“Elliana.” Spock said. “Elliana T’rena Kirk.”

“It's perfect.” Jim said “our little Elliana.”

Life was perfect.

 


	2. May You Dream Only Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 years after their baby's birth the S'chn T'gai-Kirk family has the best life in the universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HARUKI MURAKAMI IS EVIL ugh, sorry school is kicking my butt. But Elliana makes it better this cute little bean!!!
> 
> I think I've fallen in love with her
> 
> dedicated to that kid who played young Spock in star trek XI because UGH YOUR THE CUTEST LIL VULCAN

_6 years later_

Jim let out a happy little sigh as he felt the warp pad under his rematerialized feet again. He wasn't the best diplomat but he had his moments, and today was one of them.

Bones stepped forward with his tricorder, running it over him without even asking first. “Welcome back.” The doctor said in an even tone. “We did it bones.” Jim said, grinning at his friend. “They signed it!”

“Good for you captain.” Bones said without a hint of enthusiasm. Jim punched his arm playfully, and Bones cracked a smile. “If the mission was successful, you know what that means, right?” Bones said. His tricorder beeped “your clean.” He said.

Jim stepped off of the transporter pad and opened his mouth to answer his friend’s question when the door slid open. 

Jim grinned as he saw a little girl with big blue eyes and a blond braid streaming behind her as she raced towards him. “Daddy!” Elliana cheered. Jim caught her mid-run and picked her up and swung her into the air. “Hey baby!” He said cheerfully, making the 6-year-old laugh.

He settled her on his hip as she hugged him. “Welcome back! How did it go?” She said, looking up at him. “It went _awesome_ because your daddy is the best captain in the history of ever.” Jim said proudly. Elliana giggled “the history of ever doesn't exist.” she pointed out.

“Yeah well, if it did, I’d be the best.” He said “right?” Elliana nodded happily. “So the mission was successful?” She asked. He nodded “it sure was! And you know what that means Ellie?” She tilted her head in silent question 

“It means that we” he took the hat that came with his formal uniform and plopped it on top of her head “are on shore leave!” He bounced her a little for emphasis. She didn't have Vulcan bone density, and Jim was grateful for it. She was still nice and light.

Elliana let out a little whoop of a cheer between her laughs as Jim bounced her on his hip. “Yay!” She laughed. The hat was too big for her head, and fell over her eyes. “Where are we going for shore leave?” She asked. “I’d like to know that too!” Bones chorused, and Jim turned to see his eyes bright as he watched Elliana and Jim.

“I dunno yet.” Jim said, shrugging. Elliana sat up a little straighter in his arms “oh yeah! Uncle Bones, Uncle Scotty said to tell you to go down to engineering, he has a surprise for you.”

Bones rolled his eyes slightly, mumbling about overzealous scotsmen. “I'll go down after I log the medical stats.” He said, turning to walk away “see you around.”

Elliana giggled as she watched him go, snuggling closer to Jim. “Is _Sa-mekh_ gonna come with us on shore leave?” She asked. “Let's go ask him.” Jim said “I wanna talk to him about the feldens anyway.” He started walking towards the door, his girl still on his hip “where is he any how?”

“I think he’s in his lab.” Elliana said, still on her daddy’s hip as he walked into the lift.

“Well then” Jim said, touching the sensor on the wall “Science deck!” he called. The turbo lift started moving.

Elliana pushed the hat on her head back so her eyes were uncovered, but her ears were almost totally covered. “It's too big.” She commented. “I think it fits perfectly.” Jim said, smiling at her. “Did you spend the day with uncle Scotty again?” He asked. Her cheeks tinted green, and she smiled a bit awkwardly, like she’d been caught with her hand in the cookie jar “not the _whole_ day…”

Jim laughed a little “it's fine if you did sweetheart, you know that. Did you remember your ear plugs?” Elliana's cheeks definitely turned green this time as she shook her head. “Well you need to remember those, okay? Their for your own sake.” Jim said, tone stern but voice soft as he brushed a finger over her cheekbone.

Elliana nodded again, grateful she wasn't being yelled at. She had the usual advanced hearing that Vulcans had, but her ears were extremely good, even for a Vulcan. It was to the point where noises that would be just _loud_ to everyone else would cause her headaches and even hurt her ears. She hummed slightly at her daddy’s caress before squirming out of his arms and landing on the floor. She was barefoot, wearing a cream colored Vulcan robe. She was just about 3 and a half feet tall, short for her age for both Vulcans and Humans. Her hair was braided behind her, and she still had the captain’s hat on her head. She smiled up at Jim and took his hand as the lift stopped.

They walked down the hall together the science officers walking past greeting the both of them, some pausing Jim to talk to him about something or other, others pausing to ask Elliana about her day.

It takes a village, as the old earth saying goes. Or, in her case, a starship.

Since he was the chief science officer, Spock had a private lab, And a nice one too. It was one of his favorite spots on the ship- it was a no go zone for basically everyone except for his family, and a good place for Spock to go when he wanted to be alone.

(Jim had a private theory that he liked to blow up things that looked like crew members who annoyed him to get his anger out. Making a little figurine in the image of Jim would be simple work, and Jim would be lying if he said he never pretended that his punching bag was Spock a few times when he went to the gym. He was sure Spock had blown him up a few times, and could just picture Spock’s expression as he watched lil jimmy _burn_.)

Elliana made it to the door first, and jumped to try to reach the button that would notify Spock that they were there. She missed by only a few millimeters, her arm extended as far as she could reach. She tried again.

Jim couldn't help it, he laughed. “I think you're still a little too short sweetheart.” He said, watching the scene with an amused expression.

Elliana took a few steps back, and then ran at it, attempting to use her physics knowledge to get to the button. She fell short again and landed on her feet. She huffed in annoyance and turned to her father. “It is highly illogical that these buttons are placed so high. There are some species that don't _get_ much taller than me.” She said, pouting.

Jim laughed again. “God you look just like your father when you do that.” He pressed a swift kiss to her head. “I’ll tell you what. Someday, if you go to starfleet academy, I'll help you write a dissertation about the unfairness of high buttons, okay?” He said, reaching over her to press the button.

He could hear the muffled “ _Come!_ ” From inside the lab, and the doors swished open. “Lights, 65%.” Spock ordered, sitting up from being bent over something on his desk.

Elliana walked in before Jim, and the door swished shut behind them. Spock turned in his chair and then raised an eyebrow. “Captain.” He greeted, looking at them, and then his eyes slid to look directly at Jim “Jim.” He greeted again.

The pair blinked, and then Elliana giggled. “ _Sa-Mekh_ , I'm not the captain.” She said. “Ah, apologies. I assumed since you were wearing a formal captain’s hat.” Spock responded. Elliana laughed again and went over to him. Spock picked her up and set her on a clear spot on his table, taking off the hat. She shook her head, some of her hair falling out of its braid and into her face.

Jim smiled and came over. “Hey.” He said. Spock held out his two fingers, and Jim met them willingly before leaning in to peck Spock on the cheek. “I assume by your happy moods that the mission was a success?” He asked.

“A _complete_ success, because I'm the best diplomat ever.” Jim said, putting his hands on his hips “and you doubted me.”

“I did not doubt you for a moment t’hy’la. I doubted the feldens’ willingness to negotiate.” Spock said, raising a brow at him. “Sure you did…” Jim said, rolling his eyes.

 _‘I don't beleive you for a second.’_ Jim thought across the bond

 _‘Quite foolish.’_ Spock said, raising a brow at him.

“Sa-Mekh, are you gonna come on shore leave with us?” Elliana asked.

“Going to, _ko-fu_. Not ‘gonna.’ And am unsure.” Spock replied, brushing a finger over her meld points. It was a Vulcan show of affection, usually done between parent and child. Sarek still did it to Spock sometimes, when he was feeling unusually emotional.

“Come on shore leave with us!” Elliana said, jutting out her bottom lip and giving Spock the “James-Kirk-Kicked-Puppy” look. Jim grinned in pride.

Spock blinked at the look, and then looked up at Jim. Jim gave him the look too, and Spock sighed. “I appears I have been defeated. I will have to go now.”

“Yay!” Elliana sprung off the table and landed in Spock’s lap, squealing her laughter. Spock’s lips twitched as he picked the girl up to hug her. She giggled and buried her face in Spock’s shoulder, hands going to clutch at the science blues Spock was wearing tightly.

Jim’s smile grew soft, the image of his husband and his daughter- _his family_ \- made his heart melt.

Elliana pulled away and smiled up at him “I'm gonna go tell Uncle Scotty and the others that we’re on shore leave! I wanna see how many people I can tell before daddy makes an announcement.” She declared, sliding out of Spock’s lap. She grabbed the Captain’s hat off the table and ran out.

Spock watched her leave, and then glanced at Jim with a raised brow “I do not believe you will get that hat back.”

“Don’t need one.” Jim grinned and leaned down to kiss Spock’s temple. “She has you wound around her little finger.”

“That is physically impossible as I am 2.3409 times her size.”

“You do whatever she wants.” Jim pointed out.

“She made the… You called it the “James Kirk kicked puppy” look?”

Jim laughed and jutted out his lower lip again to copy the look. “It can make anyone do anything.” He said.

“Ah. Is that how you made the feldens agree to a treaty?” Spock raised a brow. Jim snorted and grinned again.

“Mm… I'm happy you're coming to shore leave with us.”

“I would have come weather you begged or not.” Spock replied, “is the point of shore leave not to spend time with your family?”

“Indeed.” Jim said, leaning in to kiss Spock on the cheek. He trailed kisses along his cheekbone, up to his ear to kiss a point.

“Jim.”

Jim didn't respond, going back down his Jawline. When he reached his chin He went up to kiss his nose.

“James…”

Jim pecked his lips, then leaned in to kiss behind his right ear. He started going down his neck. Spock stiffened ever so slightly. “ _Jim_.” Spock insisted, protesting weakly.

“Mm. Asking me to stop doesn't work if I can feel over the bond that you don't want me to.”

One of Jim’s hands slid under the hem of his overshirt, pressing against the skin tight thermal and pressing flat against his abs. The muscles there rippled as Spock shuddered.

“Mm… Beautiful.” Jim was practically sitting in Spock’s lap at this point. “So god damn beautiful…”

He pulled away from his neck to kiss him properly. Spock kissed back, one hand coming up to tangle in Jim’s hair. Jim swept his tongue over Spock’s closed mouth, and his husband opened it.

They sat there, pressed together and kissing for a while, until Spock pulled away.

“Jim.” He panted. Jim had meant it when he called Spock beautiful- and now, with his eyes blown wide and hair messed up and cheeks flushed green and that pretty mouth swollen from Jim’s kisses, he was sure it was true.

Jim reached down to pull Spock’s shirt up, and Spock made a noise of surprise “Jim _wait-”_

He pulled both shirts over Spock’s head and let them fall to the floor, revealing his torso. Jim leaned in to mouth at his neck again.

“Jim we are in my lab-”

“We've made love in here before.”

“Someone could walk in-”

“Computer! Lock door- code 4593007”

The door clicked to indicate that the lock was in place and Jim pulled away from Spock’s neck to grin wolfishly at him “now they can't.”

“Jim-”

And then Jim slid a hand between Spock’s thighs, and any protests died in the Vulcan’s throat.

 

* * *

 

Elliana hummed as she walked through the hall, one hand running her fingers along the smooth metal and the other hand clutching her daddy’s hat.

She’d lived on the Enterprise for as long as she could remember. Her daddy liked to take her down to planets after they were deemed safe to let her stretch her legs and run around and be outside and such, but she liked the ship. It was her fathers’ ship- both of theirs.

She sometimes thought about wanting to be a captain when she got older. But out of all her classes (Physics with Uncle Pavel, Language with Aunt Uhura, Math with her Father, Literature with her Daddy, Science with Uncle Bones, Botany with Uncle Sulu, Fencing with Uncle Sulu, pre-pre-pre-Medicine with Uncle Bones, History with Aunt Uhura, Navigation/mapping/astronomy/stellar cartography with Uncle Pavel, Theology/philosophy/Vulcan stuff with her Father, Computer skills (hacking and coding _Dont tell Spock Ellie_ ) with her Daddy, Tactics With Uncle Scotty, and Engineering with Uncle Scotty) her time spent in the ship's inner workings in with the engines were her favorite.

She smiled as she thought about it, then realized what she was doing and frowned again. That was another big decision- and a more immediate one. Her father meditated with her daily, and he had told her that she was free to choose which Vulcan values to embrace and which ones to not.

Emotional Control was difficult for her, and if she wished to embrace that aspect of Surak’s teachings, she would need to start learning about control soon. She was… Unsure.

One of her favorite things about her father was how he could do anything with decorum. People could throw anything at her _Sa-mekh_ and he would take it in stride. She loved that about him. She wondered how he did it sometimes.

Shaking her head, she stood on her toes to hit the button for the turbolift, then huffed when she couldn’t again. With a little sigh, she turned to a pipe in the corner. She reached up and curled her fingers over a ledge, and pulled herself up. She climbed up a few feet, then reached over. She had to strain to reach, but her fingers pressed into the button and she hopped down as the doors opened. She stepped in “engineering deck!” She shouted

The lift started sinking, and she almost giggled at the feeling of her stomach dropping. Her Uncle Scotty loved to “talk shop” with her, and the turbo lift was a personal favorite topic. Her smile broke free again as she decided to let herself stop worrying about it for now- she could think about it more during meditation later.

The doors swished open again and she winced when the noises hit her ears- beeps and crashes and hisses and whistles. They were comforting sounds- a music to her ears. However, they made her head pound. She quickly went over the wall and the special replicator built to her height. It only deposited one thing, and she’d helped put it in.

She pressed a few buttons, and a set of ear buds appeared. She took them and quickly tucked them in her ears. The sounds faded to a much more bearable level, and she smiled again before running off.

Most of the people on the ship knew who she was, and with her eidetic memory she knew theirs, but no one truly knew her like the engineers. As she ran through the several engineering decks, she could hear shouts of “hey little Ellie!” And “hey kid!” And things of the like. Sometimes she shouted responses back.

“Hey! Have you seen Uncle Scotty!” She called now. She got a few different responses, and followed them, eyes scanning for the mop of brown hair that indicated her uncle. Her eyes found him soon, and she opened her mouth to call to him- only to watch him fall off of the ladder he was on.

Blinking, she quickly went over. “Uncle Scotty?” She said, looking down at the prone man.

“Aye lass?” He wheezed, having the wind knocked out of him.

“Why did you fall?”

“I saw yer beautiful face o’ course.” Her uncle grinned and Ellie knew he was okay. She grinned back and took his hand, pulling him up to a sitting position.

“So what’re you doin’ down here?” He asked.

Elliana grinned wider and popped the hat on her head “as daughter of the captain I hereby inform you that we are on shore leave!” She declared.

Scotty laughed loudly and stood, scooping her up in a bear hug and making her squeal. “Why tanks actin’ cap’n!” Scotty shouted, and Ellie laughed. “Uncle Scotty I can't breathe!” She cried as she squirmed, laughing uncontrollably.

“Well. It appears you beat me down here.” Said a new voice, and the two turned to see Leonard standing with his hands on his hips. Elliana giggled and nodded “hi Uncle Bones!” She waved. Scotty beamed and walked over with Elliana tucked under his arm. Bones raised a brow at them “you’d better not drop her.”

“I’d never!” Scotty exclaimed, looking fake affonted. He wrapped his free arm around the doctor’s waist and pulled him close before Leonard could protest. Ellie laughed as Scotty pressed his lips to Leonard’s cheek with a gross smack. Leonard squirmed, shoving Scotty laughing about slobber.

“Really. I was told to come down here and you slobber on me?” Leonard huffed, dramatically wiping Scotty’s kisses away. Scotty laughed and grinned at him “I do have an actual surprise.”

He set Ellie on the ground and scurried back up the ladder for a moment before sliding back down with things in his hands. He came over and held out a perfectly crafted metal lily, grinning.

Leonard stared, then took it gingerly “... Shit it’s gorgeous. You make this with a sonic drill?”

“You may have the steadiest hands in medical but I'm a perfectionist, love.”

“It ain’t our anniversary right?”

“Nope. If it was you’d have a dozen of ‘em. And a fresh mint julip.” Scotty grinned. “I felt like doin’ somethin’ nice.”

“I’ll replicate you dinner later.”

“Deal!” Scotty beamed and Leonard watched him with that soft look he got about people he cared about.

The doctor kissed his boyfriend’s cheek “thank you for the flower darlin’.” He said softly. Scotty beamed.

Elliana smiled at the two, and then walked away.

She let them have their moment.

 

* * *

 

She walks on to the bridge 5 minutes later and she's practically bouncing. Her daddy and _Sa-mekh_ are probably still in the lab (their blocking her, which means they're doing something Ellie can’t know about. Probably confidential ship’s business or something.)  

Her Aunt Uhura was not really her aunt- technically her mom. If she went by her genetics she had three parents- if she went by love, she had over 400. Therefore, she had her daddy, her _Sa-mekh_ , and her aunts and uncles.  Aunt Uhura wasn't in a relationship right now, and Ellie sometimes wondered if she was lonely.

She’d asked once, and she'd smiled and declared that she “didn't need no one”.

Ellie aspired to be as strong willed and gorgeous as her.

She stepped on to the bridge, and Aunt Nyota was at her station. Uncle Sulu was currently at the conn, and Uncle Pavel wasn't on the bridge. She also knew the names and ranks of the science officers and engineers currently on duty, the helmsman and navigator who were at the helm, even the yeoman who was bustling about. She was, at the end of the day, the captain’s daughter. She had to act like such. That meant showing respect and having good behavior and, in her opinion, knowing the crew as well as her father's did.

“Child on the bridge!” The current navigator- lieutenant Hera O’Kristoffer, she remembered- chirped jokingly. Uncle sulu turned to smile at her “hey Ellie. You practice for the day yet?” He asked.

She shook her head “I was gonna after I finished up here-”

The door slid open, and her father walked in. She turned to look at him “aw, I wanted to tell more people!” She half whined.

Spock raised a brow at her, then gestured in a “go ahead” fashion.

Elliana beamed and turned back around “as daughter of the captain I am happy to announce that we are on shore leave!” She announced.

The bridge crew started cheering- well, until Spock gave them all a stern look. Ellie giggled again.

“Should I put that out to the crew?” Hikaru asked, raising a brow.

“I believe the captain will be making an announcement soon.” Spock said. “Elliana, I believe you are supposed to meet with ensign chekov for your physics lesson now?”

Elliana blinked “But Uncle Pavel is sick!”

“Indeed, and he wishes to hold your lesson anyway. Head over there now if you do not wish to be late.”

Elliana nodded, handed her father her daddy’s hat and ran off the bridge, calling goodbyes over her shoulder.

 

* * *

 

After her Physics lesson, and fencing practice, and a math lesson with her father, Elliana walks into Rec Room number 2 with her PADD and homework to do. She greets the people who are already there and goes to the replicators to get herself a granola bar before finding a seat and setting the PADD in front of her. 

She starts doing her history work first, writing a paragraph about Francisco Franco and his relationship with Juan Peron. She grins when the next question is specifically about Eva Peron- Aunt Nyota made a point of teaching her about badass women.

After her history work, she breezes through her assigned math and physics calculations. She submits all three worksheets online before opening up the copy of animal farm on her PADD. She kicks her legs under her seat as she starts reading, humming quietly. She knew that tomorrow after alpha shift ends she and her father would sit down over lunch and discuss the first half of the book. Literature class was all talk; because what was the point of making you hate a book by making you write a paper on it?

Elliana smiled to herself as she read. Some would say 7 classes a day was too hard for a girl her age, but she loved it. It kept her busy and besides, it was with her family. This was her life, and it was perfect. She hummed as she finished the fourth chapter and tapped the screen twice to bookmark her place. Her classes got randomized each day unless there was a class that needed two days in a row, so who knew what tomorrow would hold?

Sliding her PADD back into her bag, she went over to the replicator to get another snack- an apple- before walking out. Her daddy was on the bridge, and her father was in sickbay. Frowning slightly, she reached across her bond with him carefully, probing as to why. An image of paperwork flashed in her mind. _A physical_. Nothing was wrong.

Smiling again, she half skipped to the turbolift to go to the bridge. It was almost dinner time anyway.

 

* * *

 

Hours later, Spock hummed as he glanced down at his daughter, laying on her side with her head in his lap. Jim had gone to take a shower after the movie had ended, and Spock had no inclination to move. 

He ran a hand through Elliana’s hair, still wild from the sonic bath he had given her earlier. He would take her into what was once his quarters but was now her room soon. For right now, curled in the quarters he shared with his husband with the credits of a holovid scrolling, muted on the screen, with his sleeping child on his lap and the sounds of his husband showering, he was content.

His PADD buzzed, and Spock quietly picked it up, pressing his thumb to the sensor to unlock it. A few taps and he brought up the new message- an email from the same firm they had used to birth Elliana.

He allowed himself a small smile as he looked at the attached ultrasound. The new babies were 5 months, a boy and a girl. Twins. He traced the curve of the one on the left- the boy’s- developing skull.

Perhaps it was illogical, but he could not wait to meet these new children. Vulcan eggs had been used for these two, so they would be biologically more Vulcan, but they would be raised in the same manner as Elliana.

He remembered growing up, feeling like he had a standard to live up to. His children, he had decided very early on, would never feel that.

The bathroom door swished and James padded out into the room. He had on boxers- they had little green “aliens” wearing tutus. Spock raised a silent brow at him, and Jim grinned. “What? They're comfy!”

“Do not wake Elliana.” Spock said, raising a brow “and if you insist on being loud I will not show you the twins.”

Jim’s eyes brightened even more than he thought possible as he bounced over “show me show me show me!” He said, aloud and over the bond.

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Spock handed him the PADD. “I will put Elliana to bed.” He said, scooping up the small girl and rising.

Jim smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “Good night baby girl.” He whispered to her, then stepped back.

Spock walked across the bathroom, stepping into the room that used to be his. Scotty had refitted it, so it was more suited to a little girl. The room was no longer soundproofed on the wall against the bathroom, and there were small things there for her safety. There was a panel on the wall that opened only to her touch and only in red alerts. If their ship was boarded, Elliana would be able to hide.

He set her on the bed, grateful that Jim had helped her prepare for rest before the film, so he did not have to wake her to change her clothes.

He brushed her hair out of her face, and she shifted in her sleep until her hand brushed against a large stuffed sehlat toy. She wrapped her hand around it, pulling it close to hold it as she slept.

Spock allowed himself another smile as he watched, carefully lifting the blanket and placing it over her. He leaned down and pressed a human style kiss to her cheek, and then brushed a finger over her meld points.

“Rest well, _ko-fu_ . May you dream only beauty.” Spock uttered softly. He turned to walk out, calling out for the lights to lower and the temperature to rise slightly, leaving her dark and safe and warm. He spared her one last glance- ' _overprotective'_ came the tease from across the bond, because of course, Jim was following everything- before he walked back through the bathroom and into his quarters.

Jim was curled on the couch again, smiling at Spock’s PADD. The holovid had been turned off, replaced with a blank screen.

“ _Ashaya_.” Spock said softly, coming over. Jim turned his head to gaze up at him warmly. “Hey lover.” Jim said softly, extending two fingers. Spock met them, then leaned down to kiss him softly on the back of his hand.

“Your so happy.” Jim said, voice holding only wonder. “My family is strong and happy and content. I reflect them.” Spock said.

Jim grinned a little “yeah. Vulcans used to be all tribal right? Protecting and providing for the clan is instinctual to you.”

“Indeed.” Spock said “in addition, I find myself mated to the most wonderful being.”

“Oh really? Well he can't be greater than my husband. He's a genius you know.” Jim smirked

“How odd, so is mine.” Spock said, fighting a smile

“Ha! We have so much in common, perhaps we should leave our husbands and just marry one another.” Jim teased, eyes twinkling.

“On the contrary, I could never be parted from my love.” Spock said, dropping another kiss on the back of Jim’s hand. “He is far too wonderful. He is beautiful and strong and smart and loyal, and above all else-” He pulled Jim to his feet to hold him close “he is _mine_.”

Jim laughed, pressing his face to Spock’s shoulder and letting him feel the happiness seeping off of him in waves “Damn right I am.” Spock pressed his hands to Jim’s hips.

“Mm… you know, if you hate the boxers that much, you could take them off.”

“Incorrigible.” Spock accused, and Jim laughed softly again. “Only for you darling. Besides, I topped earlier.” He reached a hand to Spock’s stomach to slip it into the sleep pants Spock was wearing “now I want this-” a sharp gasp was tugged from the Vulcan as Jim gripped his hardening cock “- inside me.”

With barely a sound, Spock picked his foolish, illogical, incorrigible, _beautiful,_ human up by the waist to drag him into bed, Jim laughing all the way.

Barely a half hour later, they lay sated between the sheets, Jim curled with his one leg thrown over Spock’s hip.

“God I'm so in love with you.” Jim said sleepily, nuzzling his nose into Spock’s hair “I've never been in love like I am with you. Never will be. Your it, forever.”

“To be taken from your side is a fate worse than death.” Spock declared softly, tangling their hands together and feeling the happy buzz of their bond.

“I don't even wanna think about that.” Jim muttered “we're not getting separated. Not ever again. You and Ellie and this crew and soon the twins are my whole world.”

“And you are our captain.” Spock leaned up to press a kiss to the hollow of his husband's neck. “And my husband, my _k’hat’n’dlawa._ ”

“Half of my heart and soul. Pretty accurate.” Jim laughed softly and squeezed Spock’s hand. “ _T’hy’la._ ” Jim hummed softly

“I love you.” Spock said softly “more than standard words can express.”

“You show me, every day.” Jim said, smiling warmly at him. “We should probably sleep huh?”

“Indeed. We have a full day tomorrow.”

“Every day is a full day. We're parents!” Jim laughed softly “did you ever think you’d get to be a dad?”

“Since I was told I was infertile for a very long time, no.” Spock said, quirking a brow.

“You break all expectations.” Jim said, nuzzling him again. “Mm, lights, 5%!” He called, making the room go almost completely dark.

“Sleep, sweetheart.” Jim muttered.

“May you dream only beauty.” Spock muttered, already feeling himself slip away in the safety of his husband’s warmth.


	3. Run, do not look back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock’s eyes softened. “I should be thanking you as well. You make me a better man, a better officer-”
> 
> Jim laughed softly, pressed their foreheads together. 
> 
> It was right around then that Ellie screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while, but a ton of stuff happens in this one so whoot to that. 
> 
> I am very #excite by the way ;)
> 
> Dedicated to Empire (the show)

_ 9 Days later... _

Spock let out a little hum through his nose as he glanced around once more at his surroundings. Gattler X was an uninhabited planet, but it was gorgeous. The federation had wanted to start building a colony here years ago, but several environmental groups had protested, begging for there to be at least one pure nature planet. And thus, Gattler X was an M-Class planet with a starbase orbiting it and enough nature for the whole  _ Enterprise _ crew to come on shore leave here and not see each other once. 

_ “Enterprise to Commander Spock.”  _ The sudden hail pulled him out of his thoughts, and he looked down at the communicator he had set next to him in the blue grass. “Spock here.” He responded 

“Spock here.” He responded  _ “Hey honey! Me and Ellie are ready to beam down, You find us a good spot?” _

“Does soft grass and a clearing of trees and a good view of the mountains qualify as a “good” spot?” 

_ “Yessir!”  _ Jim laughed into the communicator  _ “Beaming down to your location now. Kirk out.” _

Spock hummed and stood, closing his communicator and putting it in his pocket. A warm breeze gently tossed his bangs through the wind. The clearing he had found was now free from rocks and sticks, and had just enough shade to provide comfort while still being plenty sunny. He wasn’t too cold, which would mean that his family would be warm.  _ His family _ . Quite the amazing thought. But that was what they were- that ship in the sky was his home. He allowed himself a small smile, feeling his chest warm. How had he gotten this lucky? He shouldn’t have according to just about every one of his classmates. And yet, against all odds, here he was picking a campsite for shore leave with his husband and daughter. Oh if only his mother could see him now, she would likely be proud. Perhaps Spock would be able to tell her that he cared dearly about her, as she deserved. 

There was a buzzing sound, and he turned to see the glow of molecules as the transporter did its job. The light faded, leaving Jim and Elliana in their place. Clutched in Elliana’s arms was her stuffed Sehlat, and once she was free to move she giggled and ran over to the bags “whoa… this place is beautiful! Daddy,  _ Sa-mekh _ , can we explore?”

“Sure baby.” Jim said “why don't you find something more comfortable shoes?” Then he stepped closer to Spock, reaching a hand up to cup the back of Spock’s neck. He pressed his lips to Spock’s chin, then his nose, and then his cheeks. Then he kissed Spock repeatedly on the mouth.

“Jim-” Spock asked between kisses “what are you…”

“I missed you.” Jim said 

“You saw me 1.28 hours ago.” Spock said, but made no move to stop Jim. “Still way too long.” Jim huffed, grinning up at him. "I love you.”

“And I, you.” Spock said, leaning in to kiss Jim’s brow reverently. Jim’s grin lit up Spock’s world, and they stayed like that, pressed together, until Spock felt someone tug on his sleeve and looked down to see Ellie standing there with a smile. 

“ _ Sa-mekh-”  _ She held up her arms and Spock crouched to pick her up with his one arm. She giggled, clinging to his shirt “This is gonna be so  _ fun! _ We can build a campfire or something for dinner and roast vegetables and-” 

Jim chuckled, kissing the top of her head. “You're really excited.” Ellie nodded rapidly, beaming up at her fathers. Jim grinned and kissed her cheek, and Spock allowed himself a small smile at the two of them.

It would be a nice leave.

 

* * *

 

The sunsets on Gattler were  _ legendary,  _ as was the plant life. It was something an Iowan farm-boy like Jim could really appreciate. Ellie kept babbling about what  _ has to be going on on a microbiological level to make the trees that color daddy sa-mekh we should have brought a tricorder think about it!  _

Pride kept bouncing back and forth between the two of them across their bond, and Jim couldn’t stop smiling. God his family was precious,  _ beautiful.  _ Spock answered all of Ellie’s questions, and Jim felt a swell of affection each time Elliana called something beautiful and Spock looked pointedly at Jim before agreeing. 

“My two geniuses.” he kept teasing, to which one or both of them would point out Jim’s own genius and just-

This was  _ perfect.  _ When Jim had imagined a kid 6 years ago, a girl like Ellie was just what he imagined. Smart and beautiful and absolutely goddamn  _ perfect.  _ Completely perfect. He squeezed Spock’s hand while Ellie ran ahead. Jim glanced up at the darkening sky, sighing happily.

“You are content,” Spock said, and Jim grinned. “You know it, babe. Everything is…  _ wonderful.  _ I just…” he looked Spock in the eye. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Spock asked, arching a brow.

“For agreeing to have Ellie with me. For loving her. For loving me. For letting me in. For coming back to the ship that day after I was made a captain.” He stood on his toes to kiss Spock on the nose. “Just-  _ thank you.  _ More than anything, thank you.” 

Spock’s eyes softened. “I should be thanking you as well. You make me a better man, a better officer-”

Jim laughed softly, pressed their foreheads together. 

It was right around then that Ellie screamed. 

 

* * *

 

Elliana  _ did  _ know when her parents were gonna be illogical and kinda gross, so she ran ahead to leave them alone. 

Gattaler was a really nice planet. Warm, with a nice breeze. All the trees and grass were different colors than other places, and it was  _ awesome.  _ She wished her father had brought his tricorder. The clearing she found gave her a good view of the first stars, and she grinned. Her daddy would  _ love  _ this spot- surely they were done by now! She turned to head back.

And froze. 

The man was four times her size, big and brawny. The forehead ridge was huge.  _ Klingon.  _

Idly, she recalled something  _ Sa-mekh-al  _ Selek had told her-  _ if you see a Klingon, run. Do not make your father go through what my husband went through.  _

She turned, and she started to run. 

When she felt a hand grab her by the side, she screamed. The Klingon had huge hands, and one came to cover her mouth. 

“Silence rat.” He growled. Glaring down at her. “Now who are you?”

She squirmed, trying to remember what her daddy had taught her to do. She felt remarkably tiny- the Klingon was over seven feet tall, and she barely reached four feet. So, she bit his hand. 

It worked, he removed it, and she screamed again. The smack across the back of her head was expected, and she was able to compartmentalize the pain in a way her father would have been proud of. 

“I said  _ silence!”  _ the Klingon roared “I can snap your-”

The sound of a phaser loading, and the Klingon turned. Both her parents were there, phasers out. 

“This is set to  _ kill.”  _ her daddy said, voice colder than she’d ever heard it. “You have exactly 15 seconds to put her down, or I’ll shoot.” 

The Klingon laughed, and suddenly two other Klingons landed on the ground behind them and she screamed just before both of them were grabbed. The Klingon smacked her again, and she felt her nose crunch as it broke. Her father spat a curse in Vulcan, and she opened her eyes to look at him. 

“The illustrious Captain Kirk and Commander Spock! Is this your rat?”

“This is a neutral planet. You are violating several federation laws but if you just  _ put her down  _ we will not report you and we will not press charges.” Her father said, and her daddy nodded. The Klingons laughed again.

“Oh, it’s yours alright.” The one holding her said. “I think I’ll keep her. She entertains me.”

“I swear to god, I’ll kill you if you don’t put her down right now!” her daddy shouted. The Klingons snorted. “You’re being held captive, how can you-”

And then her father was moving. He got one of his arms free and managed to fling the Klingon holding him off, kicking him in the gut and sending him to his back. Then he charged at the one holding Elliana and she closed her eyes-

When she opened them again she was in her father’s arms. Her daddy was shouting. She looked at up at him. “Sa-Mekh?” 

“I’m fine” He whispered, although from the look on his face and the blood she smelled and the crunch she had heard something was wrong. She looked down. “Your leg-” 

“Is fine.” He whispered. She heard more shouting, and her father stiffened. 

“- lock onto the signal and beam them up!” her father stiffened and reached back-

A tracker was on his shirt. 

“Run.” He whispered, then stared at her. “Ellie, run and hide and do not come out until we come for you.”

“But-”

“We’ll be fine now go!” He said, raising his voice. She started running-

And then she felt a beam.

The last thing she heard was her daddy screaming.

 

* * *

 

When Spock charged at the Klingon holding Elliana, Jim’s world slowed when he pulled out a knife. “Spock  _ look out!”  _ he’d screamed.

It worked, Spock grabbed Elliana, but the muscles on his leg- That would need surgery, rehab,  _ oh god was that a beam tracker- _

Ellie started running, good. But then-

Transporter beams grabbed both of them. His daughter and his beloved were both gone. He screamed.

There was a crack, and his world went dark. When he came to, he was still on Gattler. Apparently, he hadn’t been worth the trouble.

_ Spock. Ellie. They have Spock and Ellie. _

He got up and stumbled through the woods, head pounding. He had two bonds, one to Spock and a faint one to Ellie. They both ached- something was wrong. Something was happening to them- bile rose in his throat, and he felt sick. “You can’t leave me” He whispered “You can’t. God Spock, don’t you  _ dare  _ leave me-” 

He stumbled, tripped and fell. His head was aching. “Ellie-” he groaned  _ “Ellie, baby can you hear me?”  _ He thought as loudly as he could. He was freaking out, and he felt- 

_ Something is wrong. Something is very very wrong but which one is it- _

He got up and kept walking, moving as fast as he could with his vision blurring and night falling. He got to their clearing, fell to his knees beside his bag. He emptied it, swallowing thickly. His fingers snagged on what he was looking for, and he snatched it up. He opened the communicator, swallowed the bile in his throat. “Kirk to-” his voice cracked and he swallowed again “Kirk to  _ Enterprise,  _ Emergency. Someone please respond-” his voice cracked again, and he finally felt the tears creep from the corner of his eyes. Oh god.  _ Oh god. _

_ “Scott here captain- what’s happening?” _

“They-” Jim swallowed. “There were- there were Klingons and- and- and Spock- and  _ Ellie-”  _ He sobbed, choking on the words.

_ “... Jim.”  _ Scotty said calmly  _ “Jim I need ya ta tell me what happened.” _

Jim nodded once, took a deep breath. “Commander Spock and Elliana Kirk have been kidnapped by Klingons. Order emergency beam up of all personnel, shore leave is canceled.”

 

* * *

 

Something was wrong- that wasn’t a normal beam up, Klingon or otherwise. She felt weak, exhausted. 

She opened her eyes, everything was blurred. She saw two dark heads of hair, one blonde. 

She saw a pair of pointed ears and-  _ “Sa-Mekh?”  _ she whispered, then coughed and curled in on herself.

“Fascinating.” Said a deep voice.

“Comm’nder? Who is she?”

“Spock?”

“I don’t know- sir we should call doctor McCoy she is-”

Before she passed out, she caught one more glimpse of the men standing over her.

_ The blonde man has hazel eyes. _

And she was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you though ;)

**Author's Note:**

> By the way I looked it up, five dimensional calculus doesn't exist. But if it did Spock would rock at it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please come see me on tumblr www.flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com


End file.
